


Phase Two

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Faked Death, Happy Harry, M/M, Service Dogs, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: Minerva has not seen them in eight months. After hearing the news in the paper months prior, she was ecstatic to be invited to their wedding. The rest of the Wizarding World is morning the loss of the Boy-Who-Lived.





	Phase Two

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan-Remus  
> Hunter-Harry  
> Stefan-Severus  
> Clara-Charice  
> Lena-Luna  
> Xavier-Xeno  
> Ellie-Elise

The only light in the room was coming from the wand of a man with Shabby hair.

A man followed behind him,

Two bodies were draped over his shoulders.

 

_ “Minerva,” He said fondly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. _

 

“Why am I doing the heavy lifting?” 

It was said behind him.

The bodies were thrown onto the floor with a loud thud. 

 

_ “Rem- I’m sorry, Ryan,” She corrected herself, “You look good! Happy,” She rested her hand on his shoulder.  _

 

“Because I needed to cover our tracks,”

The other said as two more people walked in.

More bodies were thrown onto the floor.

 

_ “Minerva,” A deep voice drawled from the door frame, “It’s lovely to see you.” _

 

The three men and one woman started their plan.

The dead bodies were moved and arranged before runes and charms were placed.

Slowly the features of the dead changed.

 

_ She took a step and gave the man a hug, “Congratulations. Never thought you would get married.”  _

 

“Should I ask where these bodies came from?” The blonde man asked.

The woman was muttering spells under her breath as the features changed.

Stefan answered, “They were cadavers. A big enough bribe gets you results.” 

 

_ “Well, I can tell you I honestly didn’t think I would.” He took her coat and hung it up.  _

 

After a long while and several strong charms and runes,

The adults took a step back.

Looking back at them were dead bodies of the children and themselves.

 

_ “Hunter,” Ryan caught the attention of the boy, “Can you show Minerva her room?”  _

 

They pulled out vials of their blood.

Charmed into stasis the uncorked the vials and started painting the scene.

They were reminded of the first night of the plan. 

 

_ “Oh, Harry,” She said quietly to herself, “You look good with brown hair and blue eyes.”  _

Finally after setting up the evidence.

The dropped their old wands.

The new wands hummed happily in their hands.

 

_ “Hunter,” He reminded her, “Yeah it was different but I like it. So does my girlfriend.” He reached out and grabbed Bailey’s vest. _

 

The walked through the doorway,

The stunned frozen DeathEaters not moving. 

Leaving they all apparated to the Diagon Alley.

 

_ “A girlfriend? I think leaving Harry Potter behind was the best thing for you. I heard you have improved a lot.”  _

 

With their new permanent glamours on, they walked into a diner.

The four adults ordered food.

It was after the food arrived that a blonde girl came up to them.

 

_ “I think so too,” He opened the door for his ex-professor, “I still have dissociative states and panic attacks. But I’m better.”  _

 

“Hi,” She said cheerfully, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Actually,” It was Clara that spoke up, “Could you do us a small task?”

She dropped a small bag filled with coins.

 

_ “Wonderful. The wizarding world mourns the loss of The-Boy-Who-Lived.”  _

 

She agreed. Taking the bag she tucked into her apron.

Making her way to the floo, the money for the bill was left on the table.

And four adults left the British Wizarding World. 

 

_ “Well,” He started rubbing circles on Bailey’s forehead, “You don’t know what you got till it’s gone.”  _

 

The morning came with the news. 

Those missing for the past four months were found.

Hope seemed to die with those who were reported lost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So The next piece will be Severus's and Remus's wedding. And 21 will be the final one. That is the epilogue. I hope you guys enjoyed this journey with me. This is the first Fanfiction that had multiple parts that I have finished. I love all the support and love I had been given. If you like my writing I hope other stories that are being posted and several in the works.
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
